1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept generally relates to an image photography apparatus and a method of recovering an editing image thereof, and more particularly, to an image photography apparatus which, if an editing work is compulsorily or suddenly ended, can efficiently recover the editing image according to an edited degree of the image and a method of recovering an editing image thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the development of electronic technology fields such as image processing technology, communication technology, semiconductor technology, etc., an image is captured, stored, and easily transmitted to an external device using an image photography apparatus such as a camcorder.
Due to user demand for high-resolution images, an image photography apparatus requires a large storage space to capture and store high-resolution images. However, a memory space that the image photography apparatus can use may be limited.
This lack of a storage space may be a problem when an image is edited using an image photography apparatus.
Due to a limited storage space of an image photography apparatus, when a captured original image is edited, the original image is not stored separately from the edited version during the editing process.
Accordingly, if an image photography apparatus is compulsorily ended by a removal of a memory or power when the image photography apparatus is editing an image, the image is damaged, and an editing work that has been performed is useless.